


Do You Love Him?

by alixcat



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Flowers, Language of Flowers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixcat/pseuds/alixcat
Summary: "He was expecting her to speak, and after a moment, she did. What he wasn’t expecting was the question that came out of her mouth."A late-night watch is the perfect time to confront your feelings, no?
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Do You Love Him?

It was a late night, and if it weren’t for everyone being in worse shape than him, Caleb would have not currently be awake. But with half the party barely clinging to life, it made sense to let them rest as much as they could. So here he was sitting, exhausted and barely clinging to consciousness as Yasha kept watch. Her normally imposing presence was a comforting reassurance in the dark of night, a beacon of strength and resilience.

He was mid-thought when he heard her shift in her spot, sending him into fight or flight until he realized that she was turning to face him. He looked at her quizzically, her face still and calm somehow still giving off the same comforting feeling. 

He was expecting her to speak, and after a moment, she did. What he wasn’t expecting was the question that came out of her mouth. “Do you love him?”

He froze, his brain trying to process any answer to the question that wouldn’t cast him in a bad light. After fifteen seconds of running through possible replies, he stilled his breathing that he hadn’t realized was rushed. “...would that be okay?”

Yasha gave him a smile. A sad smile. A smile that showed the pain she had felt over all her years. Breaking his gaze, she pulled out her book, turning to a page that had a flattened pale pink, almost bell-like blossom. “I heard that some people assign meanings to flowers, so I’ve spent time reading about them. This one,” she pointed to the bloom, “is called a gladiolus. It means remembrance and faithfulness.” She paused again, and he almost thought she was done talking until her voice, now barely a whisper, carried across to his ears. “I think... I think, if you are mindful of what he has done, and what you-  _ we _ have done, you will make a good decision. You do not do things with ill intent.”

Caleb hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until he let it out, and a weight he didn’t realize he had been carrying fell from his shoulders. “...thank you, Yasha.”

She nodded, the smile on her face not as sad but still with a hint of loss still behind it. “Just learn to trust your heart. It doesn’t tend to lie, it’s just a bit hopeful.”


End file.
